


Prompt #8

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: For the Ship: Cullen/TrevelyanFor the Fandom: Dragon AgeFor the Prompt: "It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Prompt #8

Scarlett was restless. She couldn’t fathom what the next day would bring and she didn’t know how to quiet her mind anymore. Days bled into the night and her nights were filled with thoughts of what the rest of her life was going to look like. Free of the Circle but still a prisoner. Free to be her own person but with the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

How had it come to be like this? Was this all that life was ever going to offer her? 

She stepped outside the door of her small cabin. Haven, she felt like the name was some joke meant to further torment her. The wind chill alone could set your teeth on edge. She missed the days living by the sea, the warm breeze on her cheeks, the smell of the salty air. She missed fish and wine. She missed the silk nightgowns but most of all, she missed the time she spent curled up by the fire reading. 

“Haven, my ass,” she muttered to herself as she wrapped her woolen cloak around her body and took her first steps toward the large gates of the city.

She thought about stopping by the Tavern and grabbing a mug of warm cider to take on her short journey to the lake but decided she’d rather not come in contact with the patrons this night. All she wanted was to breathe, to be alone with her thoughts, away from the cacophony of the city. Away from the boisterous laughter, away from the arguing Templars and Mages… just… away.

Along the way, a few people nodded and waved, a few whispered but in general they let her be. She smiled and waved politely back, as was her way but she kept her footing and assured they her body language spoke the rude words that wouldn’t leave her lips. Just leave me alone. If someone were to approach her, she just knew the words would slip out, as much as she hated it. It wasn’t their fault she had this mark. She could somewhat blame them for her title but had she been in their shoes, what would she think?

It was another question without an answer. Another thing to contemplate. 

As she reached for the large iron handle on the gate, she sucked in a gasp between her teeth. The metal was freezing cold. She shook her head. The tips of her fingers tingled as she absently called a bit of fire to them. There were so many things about this place that she would never get used to and the constant need for gloves was one of them. When your days are spent with open doors and windows and fresh, warm sunlight, gloves are a thing you tend not to think of. 

She slipped quietly through the gap, her boots making soft crunching noises in the snow but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. That was one good thing about Haven. It wasn’t likely anyone would be able to sneak up on you. Your steps would always give you away. It was the one thing she hadn’t considered in her attempt for peace. If she went any further, it was sure to alert someone and she needed to get past the tents to get to the lake.

Taking in a chilled but steadying breath, she determined that she would simply give the polite nod and wave that she did to the people inside the city walls. One thing about being the Herald of Andraste, she didn’t think any of the soldiers would give her any problems. And besides, half of them were scared of her. She didn’t cut an intimidating figure, no, that was Cassandra. It was her powers. Nevermind that she had a glowing mark on her hand, most people, in the general sense, still harbored a fear of magic. It was present in their tight but polite smiles, the way they turned from her when she passed, looking to be engaged in conversation. And they likely were, and Scarlett held no doubt that she was likely the topic of said conversation. 

Scarlett held her hands tight to her chest as she pulled the hood of her cloak down further. There was always the chance that the people wouldn’t recognize her if she looked like a bundled messenger or traveler. She gave the tents a wide berth as she headed in the direction of the abandoned cabin instead of a more direct route. As she cleared the last of them, the tell-tale crunch of a much larger person came up behind her.

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be in bed,” the Commander’s gruff voice sounded close, too close. 

As she turned, she was surprised to find him just a step behind her. How did he do that? She had been so sure moments ago that no one could sneak around in this slush. And given his size, it was an absolute miracle that he could remain at all stealthy. 

She lowered her hood. She had no real need for it. While this cold may chill others to the bone, her magic was all she needed to stay warm. “I just wanted a moment alone. Some time to myself. I just need to… breathe.” She surprised herself by admitting the last bit. It wasn’t like the Commander actually cared. 

He reached for her, startling her. “I was only going to put your hood back up. It is too cold for you to be walking around here without one. What would we do if the Herald caught a cold?”

She examined his face for a moment before she realized Cullen had attempted to make a joke. It was rare that the Commander showed any sign of being anything but the ruthless Templar he was known to be and it always threw her to see him as anything else but as he smiled shyly, she wondered if there was more to the man than what he showed everyone else. 

“I’ll be fine, Commander. No need to worry.” She lifted her hood in acquiescence and turned to leave.

“Herald, please. It really is too cold and too dark to be wandering around by yourself.” 

Scarlett could hear the slightest hint of worry in the Commander’s tone and it gave her pause. In every conversation with the man, since the day she arrived, they had bickered. Or, rather, he had bickered with her. She always stood by until his tirade ended, letting him say whatever he felt the need to say. Then, she’d argue her point but there had never been any satisfying him, not with her story of the fade, not with her decisions since. Add to that the fact that she was a mage and a sympathizer, and they just couldn’t get along. 

“Cullen, really, there is no need to worry.” Scarlett lifted her hand and brushed the Commander’s cheek. She felt the coolness of his flesh on her fingers and thought about keeping them there to warm him up a bit but the thought had her pulling her hand away quicker than intended. It wasn’t as if he would turn and bite her. 

Cullen flushed as his hand covered the place hers had just abandoned but then his eyes turned curious. “How are you so warm?”

Scarlett smirked, “Magic.” She gave him a wink, then lifted her hood to cover her face and turned on her heel.


End file.
